Situaciones
by NaYmCo
Summary: Bueno situaciones en el instituto xddd NanoFate y a ver lo que cae
1. Pilladas

Bueno, me he rendido con el otro fic, y es que no me sale la chispa que necesito para seguirlo. asi que lo dejare de momento ahi. de todas formas no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir. sin embargo, he tenido suerte de que estos ultimos dias salto otra nueva de mis ideas en mi cabeza loca. tengo varias para no solo este fic, sino para otros. que poco a poco ire escribiendo si el tiempo me deja. asi que os ofrezco una tregua con el anterior, que solo tiene el primer capitulo pidiendo disculpas por no poder seguirlo. pero prometo que, lo terminare asi se me vaya la vida en ello. en compensacion dejo este que, si me da ganas de seguir, y que seguramente pronto tendre otro capitulo, y como siempre no tengo ni idea de lo que me saldra ni la cantidad de capitulos que llevara. asi que sin mas...

ni Mahou Shoujo Lyricial Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen. por fin os lo dire, el sueño que todos los fanes tenian sobre esta pareja se cumplio en el foro coyuhi, por medio de un juego de rol que creamos donde ayer me case con Nanoha xdddd asi no pasaros por alli para leer muuuuuucho mucho lo que paso.

* * *

**Situaciones.**

**POV Yagami Hayate.**

Hace un tiempo que llevo compartiendo mi amistad con dos chicas, que no solo salvaron mi vida, sino que con el paso de los años, se han convertido en las mejores amigas que una persona como yo pueda tener. Independientemente de otras que también tengo. Pero es que estas dos amigas me parecen algo especiales. Más que nada porque están siempre muy unidas. Yo no estuve presente cuando se conocieron, pero sí que me contaron cómo fue. Comenzaron siendo rivales. Y luego gracias a una de ellas que lucho persistentemente logró hacerse amiga de la otra. Nanoha-chan y Fate-chan, esos son sus nombres, pero desde hace un tiempo y más ahora en este último año de instituto las noto bastante raras.

Desde hace poco siento que no están tan unidas como antes. O tal vez si, igual solo son cosas mías. Claro que yo suelo ser perspicaz para estas cosas. Y noto que algo les está pasando. Primeramente cuando salimos del instituto las noto bastante cohibidas. Como que no se atreven a decirse algo que están deseando hacer. A veces siento como si sobrara, me da la sensación de que en realidad hay algo más que una amistad entre ellas. Luego al verlas en el instituto me he fijado que cuando una no está mirando, la otra se la come con los ojos. A veces hasta me hace sentir rara, porque igual en ese momento estoy, por ejemplo, hablando con Nanoha-chan, y Fate-chan está hablando con otras de nuestras amigas.

Y noto que Nanoha no me mira en absoluto, sino que tiene la mirada totalmente fija en mi otra compañera. A veces incluso le tengo que llamar la atención pues esta tan distraída mirándola que ni se está enterando de lo que le estoy diciendo. No es que a mí me moleste, realmente me parece gracioso. Supongo que, no puedo evitar divertirme con estas cosas... si soy un poco perversa lo sé, pero soy así no lo puedo evitar. Me gusta divertirme a costa de los demás. Y en este caso, a veces, me lo paso pipa viendo como sus caras van tomando el tono rojo de un tomate.

Una tarde recuerdo que salí de clase directa a la biblioteca, dejando a estas atrás porque llevaba un poco de prisa. El caso es que, cuando iba terminando de salir del instituto me di un golpe con la mano en la cabeza "demonios el libro que debía devolver me lo deje en clase" sin pensarlo subí corriendo. Pero el libro fue lo menos que me llamo la atención al abrir la puerta. Imaginaos la situación

Yo en la puerta que había abierto bruscamente, ¿cómo me imaginaba que ellas aun estarían allí? Me quedé con cara de idiota mirando una escena que la verdad, no me apetecía romper. Si lo llego a saber hubiera esperado fuera un rato. El caso es que lo que vi me impacto, no por lo que estaban haciendo, sino porque las pille en ello. Y eso pues no me hizo tanta ilusión que por ejemplo escucharlas tras la puerta. Sigo explicando la escena, Fate-chan estaba sentada en la silla de su pupitre, y Nanoha-chan estaba sentada en la mesa. Esta ultima estaba echada hacia delante con las manos en la cara de Fate-chan, y era evidente que se estaban besando. Pero a Fate-chan no parecía disgustarle ya que ella tenía sus manos sobre las piernas de Nanoha.

Imaginaos mi cara claro, pero peor, imaginaos las de ellas al ser descubiertas en esa situación tan comprometida. Nanoha giró la cara hacia el otro lado agachado la cabeza y Fate totalmente roja se levantó intentando encarar la situación.

**POV Fate Testarossa Harlaown.**

Siempre la consideré la mejor amiga. Y por algún motivo, más que a las demás, que casualmente, ella me iba presentando. Con ella siempre era todo diferente, o más bien diría que especial. Realmente no sabía qué era lo que me pasaba siempre con Nanoha, pero muchas veces estando en clase no podía evitar mirarla cuando ella no miraba. Y a lo mejor si me daba algo en la mano y la rozaba con la suya no podía evitar ponerme totalmente roja, que por cierto esas cosas no pasaban inadvertidas para nuestra otra amiga Hayate, que nunca perdía detalle. Era buena amiga pero siempre le gustaba reírse a mi costa.

A lo que iba. Una tarde en el instituto, las clases ya habían acabado, pero yo necesitaba terminar de tomar unos apuntes que no me dio tiempo, así que Nanoha me ofreció su libreta. Hayate salió casi que corriendo diciendo que debía irse a la biblioteca a dejar un libro o algo así, porque se fue tan rápido que ni nos dio tiempo a despedirnos. Terminé de tomar apuntes y al levantar la cabeza Nanoha estaba mirando por la ventana. En ese momento hubiera querido saber que estaba pensando, me ponía nerviosa solo verla allí, me parecía preciosa, y me daban ganas de besarla, aunque no sabía por qué. La llamé para que recogiera su libreta. Se acercó a cogerla y yo mientras guardaba mis cosas en la cartera dejando así el pupitre limpio. Ella se sentó en el mirándome de fijamente. Puso un pie a cada lado del borde de la silla donde yo estaba sentada.

Su mirada parecía que me estaba quemando y sin saber que era lo que estaba pasando se precipito hacia a mí y acunando mi cara con sus manos me beso. Fue un beso dulce y algo torpe al principio, yo sorprendida abrí los ojos, pero poco a poco fui disfrutando de sus labios y de su lengua en mi boca, dejándome llevar por completo. Aquello me estaba volviendo loca. Puse mis manos en sus piernas mientras intentaba acercarme más a ella, y cuando iba a levantarme sin romper el beso para saborearlo más, la puerta del aula se abrió de golpe. Las dos sobresaltadas nos quedamos mirando. Hayate nos miraba totalmente impactada y Nanoha agachó la cabeza girando la cara hacia el otro lado. Yo no sabía qué hacer, pero en ese momento no dejaría que se riera de Nanoha. Así que me puse de pie para encarar la situación como pude.

**POV Takamachi Nanoha.**

Me estaba volviendo loca por mi mejor amiga y ella ni se entera. La deseaba a cada instante, y me estaba matando tenerla cerca y no poder decirle lo que yo llevaba tiempo sintiendo. Me ponía nerviosa cuando nuestras manos casualmente se rozaban por algún motivo, sintiendo que mis mejillas ardían sin yo poder hacer nada. Hayate-chan siempre se estaba riendo de las situaciones que para mí se volvían complicadas cada día con Fate-chan. Hasta muchas veces no podía evitar mirarla cuando ella no miraba, y Hayate me tenía que despertar llamándome la atención porque yo ni me estaba enterando de lo que ella hablaba. Yo sola mirándola metida totalmente en mi mundo, deseando aquellos labios que perturbaban todo mi ser.

Una tarde estábamos las tres aún en la clase, cuando Fate-chan me dijo que no le había dado tiempo de terminar de coger apuntes. Yo deseando estar a solas con ella le ofrecí los míos. Y ella amablemente me sonrió y comenzó a copiar en su libreta. Hayate tenía prisa por ir a la biblioteca así que se fue casi sin despedirse, dejándonos solas como yo tanto había deseado desde hacia tiempo. Estaba tan nerviosa que me puse a mirar por la ventana, intentando no pensar en lo que mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos. Ella me avisó de que había acabado, y al recoger mi libreta y mírala guardando sus cosas en su cartera, no pude mas. Me senté en la mesa, la agarré de la cara, cerré los ojos y la bese. Al principio creí que me negaría el beso, pero luego el beso comenzó a suavizarse dejándome saborear por completo su boca. Y qué bien se sentía aquello. Mi cuerpo empezó a arder cuando note sus manos en mis piernas y como ella quería degustar más mis labios. Cuando repentinamente se abrió la puerta de la clase bruscamente. Nos quedamos mirando y era Hayate, se había quedado parada totalmente blanca. Y yo muerta de la vergüenza agaché la cabeza sin saber que hacer o decir. Pero Fate-chan se puso de pie totalmente decidida a hablar con ella.

"Hayate... etto..." mire de reojo y vi a Fate-chan muy nerviosa. "Fate-chan... no... Yo... no... Quería molestar. Perdonar por entrar así, yo..." parecía sorprendida, pero ya no tan impactada. "Es que nosotras... bueno... ella y yo..." si díselo Fate-chan dile que te amo… claro que, ni siquiera te lo he podido decir aún. "No debéis preocuparos por eso... a mí no me molesta en absoluto" ¿en serio no le molesta? Pero tendremos a Hayate y su risa para rato. "¿no?" que linda es, sonrojada y sorprendida, me dan ganas de abrazarla. "para nada... solo es que... me siento un poco mal por... bueno ya sabéis, romperos el momento. Podéis seguir donde lo dejasteis yo ya casi que me voy ¿eh?" Hayate Salió después de coger el libro y volvió a cerrar la puerta, yo no pude soportarlo más y me acerque a Fate por su espalda abrazándola. Quería sentirla, quería volver a besarla, pero no sabía si estaría bien después de aquel susto. Fate-chan se giró y entonces…

**POV Fate Testarossa Harlaown.**

Me quedé intentando procesar todo lo que había pasado en tan solo esos pocos minutos. Cuando sentí unos brazos rodearme por la cintura. Giré mi cabeza para mirar a Nanoha que había escondido su cara en mi espalda. Y sonreí. Agarré suavemente sus manos y me volteé para mírala a los ojos. Estaba ruborizada, levante su cara con mi mano y la volví a besar para seguir disfrutando de aquellos labios que me hacían volar. Ahora era mi lengua la que exploraba su boca, suavemente, cómo deshaciéndome en ella. Entre abrí un poco los ojos viéndola de cerca, se veía tan hermosa con ese sonrojo, sus manos en mi cuello acariciaban mi pelo, por mi parte yo la agarraba de la cintura con una de las mías, y la otra acariciaba su cara. El beso se torno cada vez más largo y profundo, el deseo comenzó a llevar mi cuerpo como si fuera una marioneta. Nos separamos de aquel beso para volver a dárnoslos más cortos y empezar de nuevo otro aun más largo mientras sin darnos cuenta estábamos acercándonos de nuevo a la mesa.

Nanoha al sentir el borde de esta paró y yo puse las manos a ambos lados de ella para dejarla atrapada sin que se pudiera escapar. Sin decir una sola palabra me estaba desatando el nudo de mi lazo y abriendo botón a botón mi camisa. Metió sus suaves manos dentro haciéndome estremecer pues jamás había sentido nada parecido. Yo la ayude a sentarse sobre la mesa y dejé sus labios para bajar por su cuello, un gemido de sus labios me hizo vibrar por el placer que me hacía sentir saborear su piel. Pero repentinamente note que se puso más nerviosa de lo normal, "Fa…Fate-chan por…por favor pa…para". Me había cegado de tal modo que ni cuenta me daba de que, a lo mejor, ella no estaba preparada para lo que estábamos a punto de hacer al yo rozar la cara interior de su muslo cerca de su entrepierna. Paré en seco.

"lo…lo siento Nanoha…yo…y….yo me…me deje llevar…" me miró y acarició mi cara. "No pasa nada, es solo que… estamos en el instituto, y no creo que sea conveniente estas cosas aquí." Esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro mientras agachaba su cabeza totalmente roja. Yo le sonreí y afirmé con mi cabeza. Para luego sentir que me daba un tierno beso en el cuello y comenzó a abrochar mi camisa "Fate-chan…esta…estaba muy…pero que muy sexy…así" me puse totalmente roja con aquello, ahora era yo la que agachaba la cabeza mientras notaba cómo ella reía por lo bajo. "Nanoha…moou ¿por qué me haces esto?" volvió a mirarme y aferró con sus manos mi cara, "Fate-chan te amo" aquello hizo grabar una enorme sonrisa en mi cara, porque yo….yo… "Nanoha… yo…yo también a ti…" me cogió de la mano suavemente para irnos a casa.

Pero… ¿qué pasará a partir de ahora?

* * *

Bueno espero que os haya gustado y que no me odieis por dejar el anterior fic de ese modo, saludos y hasta el proximo capitulo.


	2. Desesperación

bueno aqui va el capi 2

ni mahou shoujo lyricial nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen

**Situaciones.**

**Desesperación.**

**POV Takamachi Nanoha.**

Desde aquel día en el aula era raro que Fate-chan me tocara, tal vez se pensó que yo no quería hacer nada, pero en realidad sí que quería, solo es que aquel sitio no era el indicado para hacerlo supongo, desde luego no me apetecía nada de nada que entrara alguien del mismo modo que entro Hayate y nos pillara en una situación peor que en la que nos encontró ella. Mi deseo por ella era evidente, pero yo no sabía cómo decírselo sin que pareciera extraño o demasiado sonoro. El caso es que desde hacía días que no me acariciaba, y apenas si nos besábamos, y yo sinceramente cuando sentía sus labios mi cuerpo ardía en deseos, necesitaba más de ella, quería sentirla. Ella en cambio cuando nos besábamos y después de un rato de disfrutar de sus labios se separaba y siempre me decía que debía irse.

Todo aquello me estaba empezando a molestar, porque comencé a pensar que realmente ella no me deseaba cómo yo a ella. Una de esas situaciones ocurrió en el baño del instituto. Le dije que tenía que ir un momento y me acompaño, llegando al lugar me cogió de la mano, y yo la mire sonriente pues me encantaba que lo hiciera, aparte de que solo con ese simple gesto me sacaba un notable sonrojo. Después de yo entrar al aseo, y ella me esperara lavándose las manos, abrí la puerta y al verla allí, tan preciosa secándose las manos con cuidado, siempre delicadamente, hizo que mi corazón se volviera loco y la llame, ella me miro esperando a que yo hablara, le dije que se acercara un momento y cuando estaba frente a mi no pude aguantarme.

La bese desesperadamente, ella al principio se sorprendió pero soltó el papel con el que se secaba las manos y me agarro de la cintura mientras yo la rodeaba por el cuello. Su lengua seguía siendo igual de juguetona con la mía cómo en anteriores ocasiones, nuestras respiraciones se comenzaron a agitar y el beso comenzó a hacerse más violento y apasionado. Ella me puso contra la pared del aseo y yo con una de las manos cerré la puerta. No quería una Hayate de nuevo mirando, eso lo tenía claro. Cuando dejo mis labios y empezó a pasar su lengua por mi cuello, solté un suspiro en forma de gemido, ella me había desabrochado el lazo y algunos botones, solo quería que me hiciera suya en ese momento.

La necesitaba tanto que solo quería sentirla cada vez más, yo apreté mis manos en su espalda mientras seguía gimiendo su nombre. Sentía el calor de sus labios aun por mi cuello y cómo echaba mi camisa hacia atrás para descubrir mis hombros y pasar su boca por ellos, me estaba volviendo loca, mientras mis manos rodeaban su cabeza y yo me sentía en una nube con el calor húmedo de esos labios en mi piel. Pero cómo si de algo malo se tratara lo que ella hacia paró en seco de nuevo y se separo de mí, no…yo no quería eso, quería que siguiera, la deseaba quería entregarme por completo a ella, no era justo ¿por qué se paraba?

**POV Fate T. Harlaown.**

Llevábamos juntas ya unas semanas que para mi eran maravillosas, pero… había algo que no paraba de pasar por mi cabeza, y era que la deseaba tanto que no sabía cuánto tiempo me podría aguantar, últimamente cuando nos estábamos besando me bloqueaba por la idea de que ella a lo mejor no estaba preparada, y desde luego, menos por los sitios en los que sin pensarlo comenzábamos a besarnos. Una cosa llevaba a la otra y muchas veces yo ya le había desabrochado la camisa, como si de un rayo se tratara venia a mi pensamiento que ella no estaba preparada y frenaba en seco, me disculpaba la mayoría de veces y salía corriendo. También creo que yo de algún modo tenía miedo a hacerle daño, porque normalmente era tanto el deseo que ni miraba si lo que yo hacía le estaba gustando.

Cómo por ejemplo lo del otro día, habíamos ido al baño y mientras ella estaba en el aseo yo me secaba las manos después de lavármelas, ella abrió la puerta y me llamo para que me acercara. No sé en qué momento paso, pero cuando quise pensarlo nos estábamos besando. Yo introducía mi lengua en su boca, quería saborearla por completo, quería sentirla más que a nada, sus labios ardientes me ponían realmente nerviosa, pero mientras nos besábamos yo le desataba el lazo de su camisa, y luego botón a botón, era tanto lo que la ansiaba que me empecé a poner un poco violenta, o salvaje diría yo. Comencé a bajar por su cuello sin pensarlo, solo quería sentirla, quería hacerla mía de una y otra vez a base de besos.

Había desabrochado casi toda su camisa y la eche hacia atrás, para empezar a acariciarla con mi boca, ella gemía, cada vez mas sonoramente, a veces diciendo mi nombre, mientras sentía que clavaba sus uñas en mi espalda, la sentía muy excitada y eso me estaba también excitando a mí. Estaba disfrutando de su piel, que quemaban mis labios y cuando acerque una de mis manos a uno de sus pechos fue cuando me bloquee. Una chispa salto dentro de mí, diciéndome que aquello era demasiado para ella, que no estaba bien, que no podía seguir, porque no era el lugar ni el momento. Me separe al instante. Dejándola a ella con cara de interrogante, sin saber que estaba pasando. Su respiración era aun agitada, al igual que la mía. Solo me quede mirándola un momento. Era tan hermosa, allí, apoyada contra la pared del aseo y con la camisa desabotonada dejando al descubierto sus hombros y parte de sus pechos, dejando ver aquella preciosa ropa interior suya.

Me volvía loca solo con verla de ese modo. Y aunque ella me estaba hablando aun con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas yo no me estaba enterando de nada. Mi cara ardía y mis manos temblaban, lo único que pude hacer es salir de allí corriendo. No podía soportarlo si seguía allí un momento mas no podría aguantarme y la intentaría hacer mía. Mientras corría me cruce con Hayate que se quedo con las palabras en la boca mientras yo no paraba de correr. Llegue a mi aula y cogí mi cartera, necesitaba coger aire y escapar. Necesitaba salir de allí corriendo cómo fuera. No podría aguantar más…

**POV Yagami Hayate.**

Desde aquel día de mi encuentro imprevisto con mis dos mejores amigas, las cosas se sentían bastante amorosas entre ellas, ahora podría decir que casi que estaban peor, pero esta vez no disimulaban tanto al mirarse, no. Ahora se miraban y parecía que se estaban comiendo con la mirada, a mi realmente no me molestaba. Me hacía gracia cómo siempre, no lo podía evitar. Todo parecía ir bien entre ellas, cuando salíamos del instituto para ir a casa siempre se cogían de la mano, Arisa constantemente me preguntaba, pero pese a lo que me gustar a mi disfrutar de esas cosas no le conté nada, en el fondo creo que soy buena amiga.

Todo parecía ir bien, hasta que una tarde al terminar las clases, las vi salir a las dos con la excusa de ir al baño. Si, si, el baño, pensé yo y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en mi cara. Yo me quede un rato terminando de recoger mis cosas y hablar un poco con las chicas antes de despedirlas, ellas tenían clases de música así que ese día se iban antes. Salí en busca de Fate-chan y Nanoha-chan, aunque esta vez tendría más cuidado al entrar, no quería otra situación extraña. Tampoco me gustaba encontrármelas en ese plan. Pero saliendo de la clase y ya por el pasillo una muy sonrojada Fate-chan, paso por mi lado sin siquiera mirarme. ¿Qué habrá pasado? Pensé, ¿Por qué salió tan precipitadamente del baño? Me quede parada allí en medio sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Dirigí mi vista al baño y vi salir a una Nanoha-chan también bastante sonrojada pero a la vez triste. No pude evitarlo y me acerque para saber si podría ayudarla de algún modo, pues era evidente que algo había pasado. Ella me miro con aquellos ojos tristes y ahora sin brillo, agacho su cabeza y empezó a caminar. Yo no dije nada solo la seguí, creí que lo mejor era esperar a que se calmara y supongo que me contaría lo que pasaba. Ya que desde hacia tiempo Nanoha-chan solía contarme cosas. Más después de ser yo quién las descubriera de aquel modo. Así que yo posiblemente era la única enterada de su relación. Llegamos al aula y me volvió a mirar. "Hayate-chan ¿podrías subir conmigo a la azotea? Necesito tomar el aire…" me lo imaginaba, la situación se veía bastante tensa. "claro, hoy no tengo nada que hacer, así que puedes contarme lo que te pasa, porque es evidente que os paso algo" ella me miro y solo afirmo con su cabeza para luego coger su cartera y dirigirnos a la azotea.

Llegamos allí y nos sentamos cerca de la verja. Ella aun con la cabeza agachada encogió sus piernas y se abrazo a ellas. "no sé si Fate-chan… bu…bueno no se que le está pasando…" la mire extrañada, ¿se suponía que le pasaba algo? Pero si estaba loca por ella. "bueno yo no sé qué es lo que paso, pero si vi a Fate-chan salir corriendo cómo una desesperada" sonreí intentando parecer menos de lo que era. Pero no conseguí hacerla sonreír siquiera. "es que… Hayate-chan yo… esto es complicado de decir" ¿complicado? Solo se dice y ya está, no tiene porque serlo. "ve…veras es que… bu…bueno ella y yo… pu…pues nos hemos estado…be…besando y eso, pe...pero no…no se qué le pasa que…" paro un momento totalmente roja y cogió aire. " que cuando…bueno yo la deseo ¿sabes? Qui…quiero que… pase algo más que besarnos y…" retiro lo dicho, esto es complicado y mi cara parecía un mapa. "Bueno… normalmente después de los besos pues… emp...empieza a tocarme más… Y a mí me… me gusta mucho que lo haga… pe…pero… lu...luego ella se para en seco y me deja… con las ganas… no… no sé si me entiendes" vaya creía que solo había sido una peleílla de pareja pero esto es algo mucho más complicado de lo que me temí en un principio.

Ella me miro cómo intentando encontrar una respuesta en mí. Pero ciertamente yo me había quedado totalmente en blanco y sin esperarlo. No sabía que podría decirle para que ellas pudieran arreglar su 'problema' así que la mire un momento y pensé en lo mejor que podría decirle. "Nanoha-chan si ella te ama, y tu a ella, lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablar primero sobre eso. Igual ella tiene miedo por algún motivo, o piensa que tu eres la que lo tiene." Me miro y afirmo con su cabeza. "yo no tengo miedo, es solo que, siempre nos pasan estas cosas en sitios en los que no deberíamos, y no sé, igual ella no está preparada para lo que yo le pido." Mire el cielo un momento "el amor es extraño, sino se hablan las cosas no se puede dar el siguiente paso." Cómo si hubiera dicho algo muy sabio ella me miro ahora con ojos más brillantes. "tienes razón Hayate-chan, creo que antes de nada deberíamos hablar" me sonrió mas tranquila y me agradeció el consejo mientras salía de allí corriendo. "por dios hoy a todo el mundo le da por correr"

* * *

pues nada mas que decir, xddddd solo que hasta el proximo capi


	3. Deseo

tercer capi, supongo que el proximo sera el ultimo o quien sabe...

ni Mahou Shoujo Lyricial Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Situaciones.**

**Deseo… **

**POV Fate T. Harlaown.**

Llegue corriendo desde el instituto a mi casa sin parar. Qué manera de correr… no sabía el porqué pero algo me decía que todo iba mal, ella y yo apenas llevábamos unas semanas saliendo y yo no podía controlar mis hormonas. ¿Que era eso que tenia Nanoha que me hacia ser tan débil en su presencia? Débil y salvaje a la vez. Cómo un animal que llevara mucho…pero mucho tiempo sin comer y viera la presa perfecta. Era algo que se movía dentro de mí de un modo tan incontrolable que creí que podría hasta hacerle daño. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Esto realmente era deseo? Y si no era así ¿Qué era? ¿Por qué no podía soportar verla con la camisa desabrochada y no poseerla? Para mí todo aquello daba vueltas a mi cabeza. Creo que, deberíamos hablar de esto porque no sabía que me estaba pasando con Nanoha.

Lo último que deseaba era lastimarla. Cuando entre a mi casa mi madre estaba sentada en el suelo cerca de la mesita del salón con una taza de té en la mano. No sabía muy bien si estaría bien preguntarle algo de eso a ella. Mi madre no sabía que yo estaba con Nanoha de ese modo. Pero aun así me acerque después de saludarla y dejar mi cartera. Me quite la chaqueta y me desate el nudo del lazo. "Fate pareces agobiada… ¿te encuentras bien?" yo la mire y me senté a su lado "s... si mama, es solo que…yo…" baje mi cabeza notando cómo mi cara comenzaba a arder. "Fate, desde hace unos días te noto algo extraña. Me gustaría saber si tienes algún problema, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea ¿verdad?" levante un poco la cabeza. Para mirarla de reojo.

"m…mama ¿Cómo se sabe si se está enamorado o so…solo es de…deseo?" esto último me salió casi en un hilo de voz y totalmente roja mientras apretaba mis puños sobre mis piernas encogidas. Mi madre me miro sorprendida para luego cambiar a su típica cara calmada. "Fate creo que es algo complejo. Pero yo diría que es el corazón el que lo dice. De todas formas el deseo y el amor casi van de la mano, aunque no siempre. Pero cuando amas mucho a una persona, sientes ese ardor en tu cuerpo, esas ganas de estar con esa persona… ¿Quién es el afortunado Fate?" la mire asustada, pues parece que no se imaginaba nada "yo…etto…yo…" me quede pálida y sin saber que decir. "Comprendo… así que no se trata de cualquier persona sino de una muy especial… ¿empieza su nombre por 'N' por un casual?" me equivoque totalmente, mi madre si sabía quién era. "pu…pues mama yo…" gire mi cara intentando evitar que viera mi cara roja por completo "si es de ella de quién me hablas Fate, puedo decirte que lo que tú sientes es amor del verdadero" la volví a mirar con sorpresa "¿co... como sabes eso?" me sonrió y paso una mano por mi cabeza "te lo note desde siempre. Siempre supe que el amor de tu vida era ella aunque lo negaras. Siempre que te preguntaba si ella era importante para ti, jamás dudaste en decirme lo mucho que lo era. Y ese deseo que sientes por ella es totalmente normal"

La mire con la sensación de haberme quitado un gran peso de encima. Mi cara se notaba aliviada por sus palabras "pero dime Fate, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estas así?" me quede callada pensando si estaría bien decírselo o no "yo…yo es que…bu... bueno he empezado a sentir…e….estas cosas por…por ella y yo…no…no…" ahora sí que jamás podría volver a mirar a la cara de mi madre "la deseas tanto que crees que le podrías hacer daño ¿es eso?" la mire. Me miro con una sonrisa. ¿Cómo podía ser que me conociera tanto? "yo…etto…pu... pues es que… cr... creo que ella no…no está aun preparada y yo…no…no quiero forzarla y últimamente…sa…salgo corriendo sin más…pero…pero es que yo…n…no puedo con... controlarme…y…" sentí su mano sobre la mía "cálmate. Si es muy fácil, solo debéis hablar, es lo más importante para dar el siguiente paso. Y ahora me tengo que ir a trabajar, así que no hagas ninguna locura ¿eh?" se levanto mirándome cálidamente, se despidió de mi y se fue dejándome pensativa.

Mi madre tenía razón, debía hablar con Nanoha lo antes posible. Armada de valor me levante y cuando me disponía a salir a buscarla sonó el timbre de la puerta, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Abrí la puerta para encontrarme a una Nanoha acalorada y agitada, al parecer había venido corriendo cómo yo. Me quede sin saber que decir. Ella entro y se quito los zapatos en la entrada y me agarro del brazo llevándome a la mesa del salón. Me hizo sentarme mientras yo seguía sorprendida. "Fate-chan tenemos que hablar" fue lo que dijo, y en ese momento no pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

**POV Takamachi Nanoha.**

Decidida y sabiendo bien lo que debía hacer Salí corriendo mientras escuchaba a Hayate-chan decir algo que no supe, pero daba igual ahora debía hablar con ella, no podía esperar más. Tenía que decirle que yo la deseaba tanto que mi corazón parecía que se rompía dentro de mí. Tanto que, me quemaban sus manos cuando me tocaba, tanto que no podría aguantar mucho sin necesitar sus labios en los míos. La amaba, la amaba y quería decírselo al mundo entero sin importarme nada de nada, quería que todos supieran lo maravillosa que era. Pero sobretodo quería que ella supiera lo importante que era ella para mí. Y que quería ser suya por completo. Quería estar con ella siempre. Y que me hiciera de ella una y otra vez, era lo que deseaba mi cuerpo, mi mente, mi alma, mi corazón y todos mis sentidos. Corría y corría hasta llegar a su edificio. Cuando iba llegando vi salir a su madre Lindy-san. Perfecto estaremos las dos solas y tranquilas para hablar.

Ni mire el ascensor, iba tan acelerada que subía las escaleras de tres en tres. Y llegue su puerta más rápido de lo que creí. Pare un momento para coger aire y toque a la puerta. Ella al abrirla se quedo muy pálida. Estaba preciosa. Llevaba la camisa desabrochada, no llevaba la chaqueta ni el lazo, se sonrojo al verme y agacho un poco la cabeza. Yo también me sonroje mucho, por verla tan atractiva allí parada frente a mí, y antes de saltar sobre ella intente controlarme. La cogí de la mano y me la lleve al salón. Le dije que teníamos que hablar. Me miro y no sé por qué motivo sonrió. Mi corazón parecía que se iba a salir. Y aquella sonrisa hacía temblar mi cuerpo. Así que me arme de valor "Fa…Fate-chan yo… quería hablar contigo sobre lo que ocurrió en el baño hoy…" me sonroje mas notablemente "Nanoha…yo no… no quería que pensaras que yo… bu... bueno yo cre…creo que no estás preparada y yo…no quiero obligarte a algo… y… creo que…cre…" La mire sorprendida, ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Si me moría por ella ¿Cómo podía pensar que yo no lo deseaba? "Fa... Fate-chan te…te equivocas yo…yo te deseo tanto que creo que moriría sino haces algo pronto" baje la cabeza muy avergonzada por la manera tan brusca en que se lo dije. Durante un momento nos quedamos calladas.

Los segundos se hacían eternos y cuando quise romper aquel silencio incomodo ella me miro "Nanoha… yo…yo también te deseo tanto que a veces creo que podría hacerte daño…y no…no es eso lo que quiero" me sentí estúpida por dejar que ella pensara tal cosa. Jamás podría hacerme daño, nunca. "Fate-chan yo… yo…" cómo un acto de reflejo me acerque a su oído y en un susurro se lo dije "quiero que me hagas tuya, es lo que más deseo desde que estoy contigo" note cómo se estremeció y se ponía muy roja. "Na…noha…" acerco su oído mas a mis labios rozándolo con ellos. Mi corazón iba a salir de mi pecho y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. "¿Fa… Fate-chan…?" se quedo así pegada a mi boca unos minutos. Creo que quería sentir mi respiración un momento. Luego bajó la cabeza cómo acurrucándose en mí.

Con aquel acto tan tierno no pude evitarlo. La abrace. Sentir su calor era algo tan maravilloso que creí que iba a llorar. Sentía pequeños besos en mi cuello. Me erizó la piel por completo sentir sus ardientes y húmedos labios en mí. Mi respiración comenzó a ser entrecortada. Ella con aquellos pequeños besos comenzó a subir por mi cuello hasta mi mejilla. Pego la de ella a la mía y cerca de mi oído murieron dos palabras suyas "te amo…" me impresioné por su modo de susurrármelo. Me pareció tan hermoso que creía estar en el paraíso. Se separo de mí y me miro. Yo la agarre del cuello de la camisa, no quería que se alejara. Ella puso su mano sobre la mía y comenzó a acariciarla. Estaba sonrojada y sus ojos parecía que me estaban comiendo. Baje la cabeza por no soportar esa mirada. La deseaba pero me quede paralizada. Cuando sentí que ella se levantaba. "¿Nanoha quiere un te?" la mire y afirme con mi cabeza.

Definitivamente necesitaba calmarme si no me podría dar algo. Un té me vendría perfecto. La vi entrar a la cocina y mirarme tras la pequeña barra. Me sonrió y de nuevo mi corazón parecía que se había parado. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se había vuelto tan calmada de repente? Solo con sonreírme podría volar sin utilizar magia alguna. Sonreí pensando en esto porque la verdad me pareció gracioso lo que ella podía llegar a causar con solo mirarme. Pensé que si seria así toda la vida, y que si iba a ser así, me alegraba estar a su lado. Pues estaba segura de que la amaría para el resto de mi vida. Y quería compartir con ella hasta el último segundo de aliento que me quedara. Me levante y fui donde estaba ella. La abrace por detrás y escondí mi cara en su espalda, se sentía tan bien. Note una de sus manos suaves y cálidas acariciar la mía. Todo se había vuelto perfecto repentinamente. Y permanecería de ese modo con ella por siempre. Quería sentirla siempre así. Su calor, el aroma de su pelo, su cuerpo protector.

**POV Fate T. Harlaown.**

Cuando Nanoha me dijo aquellas palabras, sentí tal alivio dentro de mí, que me relaje por completo. Ya no tenía prisa en amarla, no tenía prisa por sentirla, porque sabía que eso acabaría pasando. Quise que me acurrucara en sus brazos un momento. Bese su cuello y la note tensa al principio. Así que ahora ya no iba a forzar más la situación, lo mejor era relajarnos las dos un poco. Quería hacer el amor con ella, si, era lo que más deseaba, pero quería que nuestra primera vez fuera hermosa, y no en cualquier sitio, no un atracón en un baño, y en un aula de instituto. Tampoco quería algo calculado. Quería que fuera natural y que las dos estuviéramos cómodas con la situación. Así que me levante y la invite a un té. Mientras lo hacia ella me miraba sonrojada. Yo le sonreí del mejor modo que supe y poco después se levanto y vino hacia mí. Me abrazo por la espalda. Qué bien se sentía estar así. Quería que ese momento no acabara nunca. Que fuera eterno sentir sus brazos rodearme por la cintura y su cara pegada a mi espalda.

El te había acabado de salir pero yo no quería moverme del lugar y romper aquel abrazo. Gire mi cara para verla cómo ella apoyada en mi espalda cerraba los ojos cómo queriendo sentirme más. Sin romper aquel lazo que nos unía me voltee quedando frente a frente. Puse mis manos en su cara, y no pude evitar mirar sus hermosos labios que tanto me gustaba sentir. Acerque lo míos y la bese. La bese suavemente. Mi lengua apaciblemente se fue introduciendo en su boca muy despacio, para sentir la suya jugar con la mía. El beso comenzó a hacerse cada vez más largo y profundo, pero me daba igual, quería seguir así todo el tiempo que pudiera. Su respiración se comenzó a agitar, yo la deseaba más que nada, y en ese momento me iba dejando llevar por su boca. Yo estaba volando y no había nada a nuestro alrededor, solo nubes y pedazos de cielo azul, flotábamos en el aire cómo plumas. Poco a poco el beso fue muriendo. Pero las sensaciones seguían ahí, los corazones palpitantes y deseosos seguían ahí. Quería amar su piel, su cuerpo, quería amarla a ella, ser mía y yo suya. Pero por encima de todo la quería, la amaba, sentirla así era tan grande que no sabía si en mi pequeño corazón cabria tanta pasión, tanta felicidad. Al separarnos unas lagrimas resbalaban por su cara, me miro con ese hermoso brillo en sus ojos, sin duda era felicidad.

* * *

hasta el proximo capi


	4. Pasión Primera parte

Bueno en principio iba a ser el utlimo capitulo, pero al final decidi dividirlo en dos. espero que lo disfruten y advierto que lleva lemon, para que luego no digan xddd

ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Situaciones**

**Pasión. Primera parte.**

**POV Takamachi Nanoha.**

Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde nuestro mal entendido. Era curioso cómo con solo unas palabras se podían arreglar las cosas. Aunque no puedo negar que cuantos más días pasaban más deseaba que me hiciera suya. Sentir su cuerpo era algo que solo de pensarlo hacia que mi piel ardiera hasta a veces incluso quemarme. Muchas veces cuando nos mirábamos hablando de cualquier cosa o nos besábamos ella se sonrojaba mucho, al igual que yo. A veces y sin ningún motivo nos poníamos rojas cómo tontas. Y si ella se ponía así por los mismos motivos que yo es que realmente me deseaba tanto cómo yo a ella. Aunque en realidad no tuviéramos prisa por hacerlo, yo sabía que en algún momento todo aquel deseo y toda aquella pasión acabaría cayendo por su propio peso.

Y un día cualquiera sin más ocurrió…

Cómo todo los días nos dirigíamos a casa después del instituto. Hayate-chan y Arisa-chan nos acompañaban, íbamos de la mano aquel día, Fate-chan iba algo avergonzada porque Hayate-chan no paraba de burlarse de ella y Arisa-chan tenía cara de interrogante, de saber que estaba ocurriendo. "pero se puede saber ¿Qué demonios os pasa últimamente? Dijo Arisa-chan que estaba más adelantada que nosotras, parándose y mirándonos esperando una respuesta. Mire a Fate-chan que había desviado la cara y hasta notaba cómo le temblaban las manos. Sin duda la timidez de Fate-chan era adorable, me daban ganas de abrazarla cada vez que se ponía así. "Veras Arisa-chan, Fate-chan y yo, estamos saliendo" Arisa-chan nos miro con cara perversa parecida a las de Hayate-chan, y empezó a reírse a carcajada "no sé porque no me sorprende. Bueno parejita ¿y ya habéis hecho cositas?" aquella pregunta hizo que Fate-chan se parara en seco y la mirara con el ceño fruncido. "¡e...eso n... no es d… de tu incum…Incumbencia!" vocifero Fate-chan aun más nerviosa. No soltaba mi mano y la mire un momento, se la veía preciosa con el uniforme, aunque ella siempre lo estaba. Pero aquel día tenía algo que no hacía sino hacerme sentir mariposas en el estomago, cómo cuando te subes a la montaña rusa y esta cae precipitadamente, ese hormigueo, esa sensación me producía aquel día tan normal como cualquier otro.

Seguimos caminando después de despedir a nuestras dos amigas. Ella iba callada todo el rato y con la cabeza agachada, aun podía verse ese precioso sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ella paro un momento. Recuerdo que era primavera y los cerezos soltaban sus flores con la brisa fresca. Allí cogida de mi mano, en aquel pequeño parque lleno de cerezos florecidos despojándose de las sakuras más hermosas, o tal vez solo por estar Fate-chan allí ya lo eran, me miro. Sonreí al ver que ella intentaba decir algo que no le salía, y se iba poniendo más y más roja, logrando ponerme también a mí. Solo menciono una pregunta de sus labios que hizo contraer mi pecho "Nanoha… ¿vienes a mi casa?" me puse nerviosa porque sabía lo que ella realmente me estaba preguntando, al no poder pronunciar palabra por la mezcla de emoción y nervios solo asentí con mi cabeza, dirigiéndonos allí, y notando que ella iba a un paso calmado cómo dando un pequeño paseo. Repentinamente se la veía muy tranquila, muy sosegada y yo…yo cada vez estaba más alterada.

"Nanoha no debe preocuparse, ella sabe que yo la voy a amar siempre, porque esto que siento dentro de mí, se que estará ahí, y constantemente mis ojos solo reflejaran el brillo de los suyos" la mire sonrojándome violentamente, no me esperaba aquellas palabras que aceleraron mi corazón pero que extrañamente, calmaron mis nervios al instante. Era cierto, yo también la amaría por siempre, y pasara lo que pasara solo podría mirarla a ella de ese modo. Me pareció tan tierno que mientras seguíamos caminando muy despacio me pegue más a ella rodeando con mis manos su brazo y apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. Para mí era cómo un sueño vivir todo eso con ella.

Yo estaba sentada en la mesa del salón, en el suelo cómo hacia siempre. Y ella se sentó a mi lado sacando de su carpeta los ejercicios que debíamos repasar para el día siguiente, tendríamos un examen, así que todo eso se sumaba aun más a mis nervios. Yo hice lo mismo. Lindy-san nos trajo té con una de sus características sonrisas, ella nos comento que tendría mucho trabajo y que esa noche no estaría. Y cómo teníamos que estudiar para el maldito examen le comente que seguramente me quedaría a dormir allí. Ella me miro y volvió a sonreír de un modo que no sabría cómo definirlo. Después de un buen rato la madre de Fate-chan se fue despidiéndose de nosotras.

Ya llevábamos varias horas estudiando sin parar, y mis nervios por fin habían cesado, estaba mucho más tranquila. Por un momento creí que iba a pasar algo, sonreí para mí misma. Eso no podía ser, estaba segura de que Fate-chan no sentía esa necesidad cómo yo, pues desde que hablamos había cambiado por completo. Cuando nos besábamos ya no parecía que quisiera seguir a más. Y sus besos eran mucho más dulces y profundos, de esos que hacen volar cómo siempre he pensado. En ese momento me puse a pensar en lo bien que ella besaba y sin darme cuenta me puse muy roja llamando la atención de esta, que se me había quedado mirando con cara interrogante. La mire y le sonreí acercándome a ella para dale un pequeño beso. Sentí el calor de sus labios y lo que parecía iba a ser corto empezó a profundizarse más de lo que creía y a alargarse más de lo que pensaba.

Sentí cómo ella soltaba el bolígrafo de la mano y me rodeaba por la cintura, apretándome más. Pronto comencé a sentir cómo de nuevo mi piel quemaba y mis mejillas ardían, con su lengua en mi boca, dejándome sin palabras y haciendo que mi corazón fuera más rápido y las mariposas de mi estomago volaran velozmente. Poco a poco me fue echando hacia atrás hasta recostarme del todo. Sus labios me estaban volviendo loca por completo, y mis manos por si solas tomaron el dominio retirando el lazo de su uniforme, mientras ella comenzaba a bajar suavemente por mi cuello. No podía creerlo, pensaba que me pondría nerviosa cuando llegara el momento, pero me sentía tan a gusto que no podía parar.

Una de sus manos desabotonaba furtivamente mi camisa abriéndola poco a poco y besando mi piel haciéndome soltar un pequeño gemido, donde se hizo notar cómo ella se estremecía. Subió de nuevo hasta mi oído saboreándome cómo si de un helado me tratara. "¿estás segura Nanoha?" susurro en mi oído mientras yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos "deseo que Fate-chan me haga suya" murmure sintiendo de nuevo esos labios en mi piel levantándome de nuevo y atrayéndome hacia ella para sentarme en sus piernas y terminar de desabrochar mi camisa, haciéndose camino con su lengua por mi cuerpo. Muy despacio y sin dejar de besarme retiro la camisa dejándola caer al suelo, se quedo contemplándome un minuto algo sonrojada, mientras me acariciaba con su mano el pecho bajando hasta mi estomago. Sus ojos carmesí brillaban más que nunca mientras me miraban con deseo haciendo ruborizarme a mí también.

Cogí sus manos entre las mías llevándolas a mi espalda para retirar esa parte de ropa interior, ella avergonzada desvió la mirada mientras notaba cómo se soltaba la trabilla del sujetador y lo iba retirando lentamente. Me hizo gracia cómo agachaba la cabeza totalmente roja mientras miraba de reojo y notaba cómo su respiración se agitaba. "Fate-chan…" dije en modo de suplica ya que quería que me tocara. Agarre una de sus manos y la puse en uno de mis pechos "Fate-chan…te….te deseo…y de…deseo ser tuya" ella giro su rostro encarándome y mirándome con más pasión a los ojos. Me fui acercando despacio a ella mientras sentía aquella mano abrasarme la piel cuando comenzó a masajear mi pecho, logrando excitarme cada vez mas mientras nos volvíamos a besar, pero esta vez necesitando mas de sus labios.

Su otra mano intranquila comenzó a acariciar mi pierna mientras nos seguíamos besando y yo la rodeaba por el cuello con mis brazos, quería sentirla, su calor, su mirada, su boca, su cuerpo. Desabroche los botones de su camisa retirándosela mientras ella seguía explorando con su boca mi cuello. Pronto sus caricias comenzaron a hacerse más constantes, mientras yo le desabotonaba esa parte que me impedía sentir su calor por abrazamos y que bien se sentía. Sus labios de nuevo iban bajando muy despacio por mi busto, me echo hacia atrás de nuevo mientras comenzó a rozar con su lengua mis pechos, consiguiendo que mis gemidos se hicieran más notables. Iba descubriendo poco a poco sensaciones nuevas mientras seguía acariciando con sus labios mis senos. Cogí una de sus manos y la puse en mis labios haciendo que parara de lleno y se me quedara mirando. Estaba preciosa con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo avive cuando empecé a darle besos en aquellos dedos que tanto me enloquecían, ella como si de un acto de reflejo se tratara se puso a mi altura mirándome a los ojos mientras me introducía en la boca uno de esos dedos y jugaba con mi lengua. Su respiración cada vez más excitada y su mirada fija en mis actos lograban provocarme aun más. Retiro su mano muy despacio para volver a besarme apasionadamente. Con mis piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo la rodeaba por la cintura atrayéndola más a mí. Mientras algunos mechones de su pelo rozaban mi piel. Me volvió a agarrar para incorporarme, se levando de suelo dejándose cae en el sofá y llevándome con ella y sentándome encima, volvió a mis pechos erectos, que parecía que ardían aplacándolos con su húmeda boca. Otro gemido mas salía incontrolable de mis labios, cuando sentí sus manos bajo la falda acariciando mis muslos y encaminándose hasta mi entrepierna.

Me enloquecía, me hacia volar, me hacía sentir la persona más especial del universo. Lograba que me fundiera con ella. Conseguía hacerme estremecer con sus labios. Hacía que no pudiera vivir luego sin ella. Necesitaba de ella más que de la vida misma. En esos momentos ya no había nervios. Ni tampoco vergüenza, deseaba tanto de ella que solo quería sentirla. Cómo me miraba, cómo me tocaba, cómo me amaba. Su dulce aroma, su dulce piel. Me volvía loca pensar que un día la pudiera perder. Pero sabía que siempre estaríamos juntas y que a donde ella fuera iría yo. Siempre. Porque continuamente seria así. Por eso la amaba tanto. Amaba cada parte de su corazón que me entregaba día a día, con sus cálidas sonrisas, con su preciosa mirada. Cuando me abrazaba, cuando me besaba. Cuando me hacia suya cómo la primera vez. Jamás pensé que estar a su lado me haría tan feliz cómo lo soy ahora…

* * *

hasta el proximo capi ^^


	5. Pasión Segunda parte

Bueno, primero y antes que nada, pido disculpas por el gran retraso de este capitulo. a parte de lo ocupada que he estado, mi inspiracion parece que me abandono. tanto que, se me hizo muy corto este capi. y pensandolo bien pude haberlo terminado en el anterior. ya que tampoco habia mucho mas que escribir. pero bueno no pensaba eso cuando escribi el anterior. bueno pido disculpas por todo esto, aun asi, siento el capitulo mas corto que he escrito, creo que es un bonito final. asi que sin mas.

ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertencen. me pregunto cuantas veces lo habre escrito ya ^^

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Pasión. Parte II**

**POV Fate T. Harlaown. **

Impulsos de mi cuerpo, me obligaban a hacerla mía. Acariciar con mis manos su piel, mientras recogía de sus labios cada gota de pasión. Pensé en ese momento 'Fate pero que afortunada eres' si afortunada, por poder tener entre mis brazos a alguien cómo Nanoha. Por haber sido salvada por ella, por haberla conocido. Por habernos confesado todo el amor que deprendían nuestros corazones. Allí nosotras dos en aquel sofá. Entregándonos a la pasión y el empeño de enseñarle mi cuerpo mientras ella me enseñaba el suyo. Totalmente embriagadas ya nadie nos podría detener mientras seguía haciendola mía a cada segundo que pasaba, perdiendo todos los sentidos, perdiendo hasta mi capacidad de control sobre mi cuerpo. Dos figuras que brillaban en un baile de amor. Yo era suya y ella era mía. Mis labios ardían en su piel, y sus manos quemaban en la mía.

Sentir, amar, todo me hacia volar junto a ella para darme cuenta de que, jamás nos volveríamos a separar, a por mucha que fuera la distancia. Por muy lejos que estuviera en cualquier misión, daba igual, porque ahora nuestros corazones eran uno. Uno en dos cuerpos. Agotadas y llenas de sensaciones caímos derrotadas en el sofá. Totalmente desnudas, mientas aun las gotas de sudor seguían bajando. No me lo podía creer, ella recostada en mi pecho, dándome cálidos besos en él, y cada vez que se separaba un 'te amo' escapaba en un suspiro de sus labios. Tal parece que, aquello simplemente era lo que busque durante toda mi vida. Amar y ser amada de aquel modo que, parecía morir y volver a nacer. Tal parece que, aquello era felicidad, mientras extrañamente lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas. Rebeldes pero dulces lágrimas atraparon la mirada de una Nanoha que miraba desconcertada.

"¿Fate-chan?" me miraba asustada, y yo al no poder contestar, solo asentí con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa se formaba en mis labios. Aquella presión en mi pecho, mi respiración agitada, el temblor de nuestros cuerpos, la pasión en nuestras miradas. Ella había sido mía, y yo aun no me lo creía. ¿Cómo paso? ¿Cuándo me empecé a sentir así? ¿Cómo fue que llego este sentimiento tan maravilloso? Sin duda… sin duda ella era la persona que siempre necesite. Ahora ya podría morir en paz, en el caso que tuviera que pasar. Ya no me importaba quedarme sola de vez en cuando. Ya no tenía miedo a la soledad, porque solo con recordar ese momento perdiéndome en su mirada, solo con eso era la persona más feliz del universo. Ella se levando incorporándose, sonrió "Fate-chan, ahora deberíamos de estudiar…" ella empezó a reír, contagiándome aquella preciosa risa.

Así que, aquella noche fue una de las más intensas que había vivido. Mas tarde y después de darnos un buen baño, y estudiar algo mas, nos fuimos a dormir, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que, dormir con Nanoha era todo un placer. Abrazarla, sentir su cálido cuerpo, su respiración, y sus manos rodeándome, era algo que no cambiaría por nada ni por nadie. Solo esperaba y pensaba que ella opinara igual. Y no tarde mucho en saberlo "Fate-chan es tan cálida, que no querría jamás separarme de ella y permanecer así por siempre" ella me miro a los ojos y yo la apreté entre mis brazos, la bese. Sentir de nuevo sus labios en los míos era algo que tampoco iba a cambiar nunca por nada. Ese cosquilleo y ese corazón mío totalmente acelerado era algo que no. Definitivamente no lo cambiaria. Sentir todo eso por mi bella Nanoha era lo más bonito que tenia. Y sabía que jamás lo perdería.

Dormí cómo nunca aquella noche, aun lo recuerdo y se forma en mí una sonrisa. Ya que, desde aquella noche hasta el día de hoy, todo lo que pensé en aquel entonces y todo lo que viví, era sin duda cómo estar en un sueño permanente, del que no quería despertar. No quería. Y no podía. Ahora llego cansada del trabajo y mientras recibo a mi hija en brazos no puedo dejar de pensar en lo orgullosa que estoy de Nanoha, al mirarla con esa sonrisa esperando a que la salude a ella. Y me acerco, la abrazo y la beso, cómo cada día. Maravillosa rutina. Que me ha dejado algo tan importante en el camino, un camino que cada día recorro. Y nunca más sola, nunca mas vacía y perdida. Pues junto a ella es el mejor camino recorrido. Y junto a ella, es el mejor camino que tengo por recorrer. Da igual lo que pase porque… porque si estoy con ella, todo será posible.

Fin.

* * *

bueno, espero que aunque corto os haya entretenido. otro fic finalizado. y pronto tendreis una pequeña sorpresa de un fic algo especial, que por suerte o desgracia, no sera un NanoFate. sino un HayaFate. si lo se, me matareis pero es que creo que sera muy especial, pues no lo pienso o no tengo pensado escribirlo sola. ya os enterareis cuando lo escriba la persona que decidi para esto y yo. un saludo y mil disculpas de nuevo por un capitulo tan corto.


End file.
